This invention relates to a boat lift and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a boat lift for attachment to spaced apart parallel sides of a boat dock and adjacent a boat slip.
Heretofore, there have been various types of boat lifts and boat hoists such as the devices found in the following United States Patent. They are U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,550, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,644, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,119 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,248. None of the prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject boat lift.